Julie: My Version
by Kardula Bloodstone
Summary: Hi ppl. There wasn't a subsection for the "Julie of the Wolves" series, so I put this here. It's my version of the book, "Julie" with an added character. For my friend on deviantart, The-Fleet-Goddess. I hope she enjoys this. Rated T for now. May change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my version of the book, "Julie" by Jean Craighead George. For The-Fleet-Goddess from . Enjoy, Fleety! _

**Julie: My Version **

**Chapter 1. The Wolves **

The two wolves ran hard. One, was a big, black male. The other, his smaller, younger light-gray brother. Together, they were the last of their pack. Their white mother, had disappeared, while their littler-mates had all been shot by both Gussak and Yupik hunters. One other had not been shot. A big, dark-gray male, who had challenged the black male for leadership of the pack and failed. He was driven out of the duo's territory. Soon, after days and days of traveling south, they came upon two lone she-wolves. One was rime-gray. The other, white with a mid-toned gray stomach, ears, muzzle, tail-tip, and legs up to her knees. The rime-gray she-wolf the larger of the two, howled to the black male.

"_My sister and I have traveled far from our mother and father's territory, looking for a new pack! You look like you could use more wolves! May my we join your pack, Black Alpha?"_ her howl said.

"_Come, She-wolves, to the Avalik River Pack, and welcome!"_ the black male howled back.

The two she-wolves crossed the boarder from the no-wolf-zone into Avalik territory. They were met with the two male wolves's happy yips. The four wolves exchanged scents, and the black leader asked the she-wolves, _"What are your names?"_

"_I am Gray Cloud. And my sister is Clouded Silver. We were born in he Lower Colville River Pack. Our father, Storm Alarm, and our mother, Star Gentian, were the only wolves in the pack allowed to have pups. We were the ones who cared for them. We left because we want to have our own pups, and not have to care for others that we did not whelp."_ the rime-gray she-wolf told the males.

"_And my name is Kapu."_ the black leader said.

"_And mine is Zing."_ the light-gray male said.

Clouded Silver moved so she was next to Zing and nuzzled him. Gray Cloud did the same with Kapu. Of the two she-wolves, Kapu had liked Gray Cloud the best. And Zing, Clouded Silver. Kapu howled a loud call. Zing, Gray Cloud, and Clouded Silver joined in. When their song ended, Kapu turned and sped west. Zing took up the position of Beta, or second-in-command, behind Kapu, the Alpha Male. Gray Cloud and Clouded Silver ran behind them. But Kapu looked at Gray Cloud and invited her to come up to the front with him. The rime-gray she-wolf hesitated for a moment, but with another invitation from Kapu, Gray Cloud ran to Kapu's side.

The four wolves ran until they reached a spot to their liking. It was a large hill, partially covered in snow. It would make a good whelping den when mid-spring came. Now, it was early-spring, too soon to mate and whelp pups. The two male wolves, and the two she-wolves were tired, so they laid down in the deep snow, and slept.

* * *

The next morning, Gray Cloud was the first one to wake. She gasped at what she saw. The snow had completely melted overnight. Now, the sight they had chosen to make a den, glistened in the sunlight.

Gray Cloud stood up, and began to explore the sight for a place to start digging the den. She soon found a spot in the middle of the hill. It would be sheltered on all four sides for the side she was on, was sheltered by a big tree. She sniffed the hill to see if the ground was still frozen. When she found it was not, she began to dig into the hillside to remember where the spot was. While she was digging, Kapu and the others awoke and found her digging. Kapu looked at her and asked, _"Gray Cloud, you've found a spot that is not frozen?"_

Gray Cloud pulled herself out of the tunnel and replied,_ "Yes, Kapu. The earth in this hill is soft, not hard. Easy to clear out for a den. As you can see easily enough."_

Kapu nuzzled her. _"You have read my mind. I wanted to find a spot that was not frozen and dig a whelping-den. My mate."_

Gray Cloud was astonished! She hadn't dreamed of becoming the Alpha Female! Even more astonishing, Zing and her own sister mouthed her chin saying that she was their Alpha Female. Kapu nuzzled her. She found it comforting, and pressed towards him.

"_The Avalik River Pack will survive." _ Kapu said as Zing nuzzled Clouded Silver.

_A/N: Again, I hope y'all enjoyed this, Especially Fleety! Who's character will appear in this fanfic shortly._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's_ _Chapter 2. Hope Fleet enjoys it!_

**Chapter 2. The Packs**

Four wolves howled from somewhere on their side of the boarder. The black alpha was furious. He howled to his pack of three other wolves. One, his mate. Together, they flew on their paws to the boarder between their territory, and the territory of the Nuka River Pack. When they reached the boarder, the Alpha Male of the Nukas, Low Wind, and Alpha Female, Moon Seeker, and she-wolf called, Hawk Flight, and her brother, Snow Tail, snarled at the quartet of rival wolves that made up the Avalik River Pack.

"_We are claiming this piece of your territory, Black Alpha. If you and your wolves dare to stop us, we will tear you apart."_ Low Wind snarled at Kapu.

Kapu lunged at Low Wind, and bit into his throat. Low Wind threw Kapu off, and signaled the rest of his wolves to finish him off. But into the fight burst Gray Cloud, soon followed by Clouded Silver, and loyal Zing. Gray Cloud launched herself into Moon Seeker, while Zing took Snow Tail, and Clouded Silver, Hawk Flight. Leaving Low Wind for Kapu.

Kapu sank his fangs into Low Winds back, the Nuka Alpha yelped, telling Kapu he missed Low Wind's spine. Low Wind struggled away from Kapu's vice grip. As soon as he was free, he lunged at Kapu, clamping his jaws at the black Alpha.

Gray Cloud and Moon Seeker were locked in a fierce tussle on the ground. Moon Seeker had managed to get her jaws around Gray Cloud's throat. Moon Seeker said this to Gray Cloud in the language of the wolf,_ "Silly pup. What is your name and rank? Stream Tail, Omega?"_

"_My name and rank, is Gray Cloud, Alpha Female. And you, are Tail Seeker, Omega."_ Gray Cloud snarled at Moon Seeker.

The almost-white Alpha Female shook the younger, smaller, rime-gray Alpha Female until she forced herself from Moon Seeker's jaws. Zing had already defeated Snow Tail. The yearling-wolf had slunk away to help his sister. Who had bitten off more than she could chew in accepting Clouded Silver's challenge. She was failing miserably. Had Snow Tail not shown up to help her, she would have been chased off. But in came Zing. Together, he and Clouded Silver drove the brother and sister off. Soon, Gray Cloud had defeated Moon Seeker and sent her back to her own territory. The only Nuka that remained, was Low Wind, still in the fight with Kapu.

"_Come now, Black Alpha, you are young, and inexperienced, I am older and experienced. You can't win. Give up, Pup." _Low Wind taunted Kapu.

"_My name is, Kapu. My father, was the great Black Call. He defeated your father many times. I plan to do the same with you!"_ Kapu snarled as he threw the Nuka Alpha off, and into the brush, finally defeating him.

Humiliated, Low Wind slunk off. None of the Avaliks were seriously hurt. They would heal completely in time. Kapu looked at his pack. Gray Cloud's wounds were very minor and would heal the fastest. Clouded Silver's were a little worse, but would heal quickly. Zing had the fewest, and, like the she-wolves, would heal quickly. Kapu looked at his own wounds. They weren't much worse than Zing's and would heal fast.

"_We shall return to our site and finish digging our den."_ Kapu said to his wolves.

"_Yes, Alpha-wolf."_ they replied.

"WOOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOO!" they howled to announce their victory against the Nukas.

Gray Cloud and Kapu sang the loudest as they flew on their paws to the site the were going to dig their den in. Singing as they came into their site and began to dig their den. Paws and earth flying, the den was completed by dawn the next day. The four Avaliks were proud of their den.

"_Let's rest from the battle."_ Kapu said as they entered the den and slept.

_Hope y'all enjoyed it! R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's chapter 3! R&R!!!!! Enjoy, Fleet!_

**Chapter 3. The Balance**

Late-spring had come. Kapu looked at Gray Cloud. The young she-wolf's coat glistened in the sun. She turned and looked at Kapu, his black fur shown in the sun. The Alpha Male of the Avalik River Pack stood up and moved toward the Alpha Female. Both knew what they were to do. They were to begin again, the great Circle Of Life. The thing that the wolves called, The Balance. If a wolf had too many pups one year, The Balance would kill the pups it did not need. So it had done with Kapu and Zing's litter-mates, Zit, Zat, and Sister, in their second year of life. Kapu understood when his litter-mates were shot by the Human Hunters. The Balance had decided that it did not need them anymore. And when Kapu's father, the great Amaroq, as his human-friend, Willow Pup Julie, called him, was shot, The Balance was telling them that it was time for Kapu to be the Alpha of the Avalik River Pack. The Balance had let the hunters shoot him too, but it was a test of survival for him to pass. He passed it. And he became the Alpha Male of the Avalik River Pack, one of the five wolf-packs in the state of Alaska. And he and Gray Cloud would have pups in case The Balance wanted more wolves on the frozen tundra.

* * *

Six weeks later, Gray Cloud gave birth to pups. Zing and Clouded Silver were very happy. Kapu was overjoyed. "_How many?"_ he asked his rime-gray mate.

"_Two."_ she replied.

"_Two or ten. It does not matter. Just so long as The Balance wants them to stay on the Tundra."_ Kapu said, nuzzling her as the two pups, one light-gray with dark-gray ears, tail-tip, and legs up to her knees, and one blacker than the night, like her father, _"The black one's fur smells sweet. Let's name her, Sweet Fur."_

"_What shall we name the gray one?" _Gray Cloud asked.

"_I do not know. She has no sight-name, nor sound. We can't give her a sent-name until she is older. I do not know."_ the black Alpha replied.

"_For now, I will call her, Mist."_ Gray Cloud decided.

"_Why, Mist?" _Kapu asked.

"_Because her fur looks like mist. So, Mist, is what I shall call her until she has a full name."_ Gray Cloud replied.

"_So be it. Sweet Fur and Mist. And, Gray Cloud,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It is custom in this pack to not share the names of the pups until they are old enough to roam outside the den. They must remain secret until Sweet Fur and Mist are independent of you."_ Kapu said to her, his rime-gray mate nodded, saying that she had understood. Gray Cloud nuzzled Kapu, as they looked fondly at the two pups she was nursing.

* * *

"_It will soon be time to introduce little Sweet Fur and Mist to Zing and Clouded Silver, my mate."_ Kapu said.

"_Yes, and may The Balance wish them to live."_ Gray Cloud replied as she looked at the two pups.

_A/N: Oooo, evil cliffie. -evil laugh- Not really. R&R!_


End file.
